Sangre Fría
by eos nicte
Summary: Kol Mikaelson quiere volver del Otro Lado, y si nadie tiene intención de ayudarle por las buenas será por las malas. Su plan es matar a Caroline para que su hermano Klaus quiera devolverle a la vida, aunque sólo sea para matarlo de nuevo. Pero se dice que la mayor fuerza hidráulica del mundo es la lágrima de mujer. Oneshot.


_Este oneshot es un regalo para Alleina Vulturi Salvatore porque sé que le encanta esta pareja. _

_Si no habéis visto el **capítulo 5x22** tal vez no deberíais seguir leyendo._

_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer es propiedad de LJ Smith, The CW, The Vampire Diaries. _

* * *

**Sangre Fría**

Kol llevaba varios días esquivando el viento. Él más que nadie sabía que la vida seguía, que la vida siempre seguía, dentro de dos minutos o de doscientos años. Por eso seguía deambulando por allí, con lo más parecido a esperanza que sintió nunca, en vez de entregarse al viento como habían hecho más de dos personas en aquel lado.

Le había pedido a Matt, el amigo humano de Elena, que arreglara lo que estaba pasando. El otro lado no podía desaparecer porque la mayoría de gente que él había conocido desaparecería, porque todo lo bueno que él había tenido desaparecería, porque él desaparecería. Nunca había rogado a nadie (excepto a su hermano Klaus, al que había rogado por su vida, y no le sirvió más que para perder el orgullo por unos siglos), pero a ese chaval le había rogado:

_Matt estaba sentado llorando porque su hermana había desaparecido con el viento que estaba arrastrando el otro lado, y Kol le habló apoyado en un árbol, detrás de él._

─_No es por ser insensible, pero ella ya estaba muerta. _

─ _¿Dónde se ha ido? ¿Lo ha superado? ¿Ha encontrado la paz? Porque la verdad es que no lo parecía. ─Matt era incapaz de reaccionar._

─_No sé dónde ha ido, y sinceramente prefiero no tener que averiguarlo. ─ironizó Kol levemente y suavizó el tono. ─Por eso necesito que vuelvas a meterte en tu cuerpo y grites a los cuatro vientos lo que está pasando aquí._

_Matt se levantó, se giró para encararlo y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido._

─_No serviría de nada. Cuando vuelva no voy a recordar nada de esto. ─gritó con desesperación._

_Kol dió unos pasos hacia él, entre la amenaza y la súplica._

─_Entonces deberías encontrar la manera de recordarlo. ─ tragó saliva nervioso y se dirigió a él con sinceridad─ Mira, puede que yo no te guste, pero no soy el único que está aquí. Si este sitio se viene abajo, lo que le ha pasado a tu hermana nos pasará a todos. Por favor, tío, ─ le habló con la voz atragantada y una mirada suplicante─ tienes que volver. Tienes que encontrar la forma de acabar con todo esto._

Kol todavía andaba por el bosque de Mystic Falls, sorteando el viento. Llevaba tantos días esperando que empezaba a dudar de que alguien estuviera buscando una solución a todo eso. Así que tomó la decisión de ir hasta Matt e intentar recordarle lo que le había dicho cuando estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Eso debía ser, al volver a la vida se habría olvidado de todo.

Cuando Kol llegó al Mystic Grill vio a Matt sentado en una de las mesas con sus amigos: Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler y Alaric. ¿El híbrido y Alaric? Si no recordaba mal ambos estaban muertos. Enarcó una ceja sin comprender nada y se acercó a la mesa. No podía entender lo que sucedía, todos estaban desolados, con los rostros cabizbajos o lágrimas en los ojos. Y todos con un vaso de chupito vacío en la mano.

─Encontraremos una solución, siempre la encontramos. ─murmuraba Elena con los ojos llorosos.

─No. Era Bonnie quien siempre solucionaba las cosas. ─dijo Caroline con la vista fija en la mesa y amargura en la voz.

─Si Alaric y yo hemos vuelto del Otro Lado ellos también lo harán. ─razonó Tyler en voz alta.

─Podemos intentar hablar con la bruja que ayudó con el hechizo. Teníais un trato, su hermano está vivo, así que tiene que cumplir con su parte. ─intentó buscar esperanza Alaric con los ojos rojos.

─Su hermano Luke detuvo el hechizo porque vio que si Liv seguía adelante moriría. No aceptarán realizarlo de nuevo. ─explicó Elena devastada.

─Tendrán que hacerlo, hay que traer a Damon y Bonnie de vuelta como sea. ─gruñó Stefan. Kol miró a Matt con la esperanza de que mencionara su nombre y propusiera su vuelta. Pero endureció el rostro al ver que no tenía intención alguna.

─Podíamos haber solucionado todo si nos hubiéramos enterado de que Bonnie había muerto al principio del verano. ─musitó Tyler con intención, llevado por el dolor.

─¡Cállate! ─gritó Jeremy levantándose de la mesa, fuera de sí y con la cara llena de lágrimas.

─Jeremy… ─le reprendió ligeramente su hermana.

─¡No, Elena! ─gimió Caroline irritada, con los ojos cerrados y golpeando la mesa con su vaso. ─Jeremy tiene razón. Bon siempre se ha jugado la vida por nosotros y a todos nos parecía lo normal. Y ahora ya no está ─tomó aire, se levantó y suavizó el tono, frotándose la frente con la mano─. Se ha acabado todo. Me voy a casa.

Antes de que ella saliera, Kol se adelantó y se apostó a la entrada del local con rapidez. Tenía un plan. Si ellos no tenían interés en devolverle a la vida haría que su familia viniera a por él. Pero entre los Mikaelson se hacía complicado que alguien te intentara traer de vuelta a la vida, eran más bien al contrario. Así que pensó que la única forma de que alguien hiciera que volviera del Otro Lado sería darle un motivo para que le quisiera matar de nuevo. Klaus. Su hermano mayor era el perfecto para eso. Kol mataría a la vampiresa que le traía loco a su hermano, Caroline, y así Klaus iría a por él. Estaba seguro de que removería cielo y tierra para traerlo a la vida y así poder matarlo él mismo. De nuevo.

Kol, preparado para saltar sobre Caroline y arrancarle el corazón, continuaba apostado a un lado de la puerta con las rodillas dobladas, dispuesto para atacar. Por fin Caroline salió del bar con zancadas rápidas y se apostó frente a él. Como ella pensaba que estaba sola creyó desahogarse en soledad; se dejó caer sobre la pared tapándose la boca con las manos, sollozando. Lloraba como una niña sin esperanza. A Kol se le revolvió el estómago al ver tal imagen, aquella chica sollozaba sosteniéndose el corazón con una mano y con la otra acallaba sus propios gemidos de dolor.

Ambos escucharon los pasos de Jeremy que se acercaba a la puerta así que Caroline se levantó resuelta y se apresuró en llegar a su casa con paso firme. Kol la siguió y antes de que Jeremy saliera ya estaban a dos calles del bar.

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … **… … … … … … … … … … … … …****

Caroline llevaba hora y media sentada en el suelo de su habitación hecha un ovillo. Los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos los pasó tumbada sollozando en voz alta con desesperación, gritando y llorando. Los veinte siguientes estuvo musitando "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie" con la voz rota en un susurro. Y el resto del tiempo lo pasó sentada en silencio, abrazándose las rodillas entre hipidos y suspiros. Kol pasó esa hora y media entera detrás de ella, contemplando la escena con cierta incomodidad en el pecho.

Caroline se cubría la cara, así que Kol tenía la vista clavada en su pelo. Aquel cabello rubio parecía extremadamente suave y clamaba por ser acariciado. Kol no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia ella y extender su mano. Llevó sus dedos con lentitud hacia el pelo de la chica y acarició un mechón con dos dedos. Lo hizo con suavidad, como si aquel tacto fuera lo más fascinante que había probado nunca. Por un momento se olvidó del Otro Lado, de qué pretendía hacer con ella y de su hermano Klaus. Por un segundo sólo existieron Caroline y él, y el olor dulce de aquel cabello rubio. Hacía algunos siglos que no le ocurría pero a la vez que acariciaba a esa chica una descarga eléctrica parecía recorrer su espalda hasta hacerle cosquillas en el corazón.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era jugar sucio, pero no sabía cómo podía calmar a esa chica. Estaba claro que él no podía hacer nada, es más, algún día volvería para matarla. Hoy no se sentía con fuerza pero se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez debiera torturarla para que ella alertara a Klaus. De cualquier manera ese día se sentía incapaz, así que optó por calmarla. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

Caroline no se percataba de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que un papel se colocó frente a ella, por locura que pudiera parecer, por sí solo; en él pudo leer:

"_No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien._

_Te quiero._

_Bonnie."_

Tal vez debiera haber escrito algo del estilo "Soy Bonnie, sacadme de aquí." "Recuperad el otro lado." "Levantad el velo." O algo así. Sin embargo le parecía demasiado sucio. Esa chica ya tenía bastante. Tal vez volviera algún día para ver cómo estaba, a lo mejor al día siguiente porque tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Tal vez debiera buscar otro modo de atraer a su hermano para que lo devolviera a la vida, matarla no parecía algo factible.

Lleno de dudas y algo inseguro Kol se dispuso a salir de la casa y volver al bosque. Caroline alarmada juraría haber sentido una caricia en su pelo y al leer la nota no tuvo ninguna duda de que se trataba de Bonnie. Una caricia con tanto cariño y cuidado sólo podía dársela alguien que la quería.

* * *

_Me encanta esta pareja y no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Hacedme saber lo que pensáis con un review, por favor._

_Gracias por leerme._

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
